


Garden of Fireflies

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australian characters, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, French Characters, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Muteness, Naga, Platonic Relationships, Scottish characters - Freeform, Selkies, Triplets, Vampires, Welsh Characters, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Natsukashii, a mute elf and his friends help find his voice through dreams and the world around them.
Relationships: Ainsley/Nostalgie, Kura/Cassi, Natsu/Ainsley, Natsu/Aji, Natsu/Alex, Natsu/Kou, Natsu/Nostalgie, Natsu/Raku, Natsu/Sabi, Natsu/Shirin, Natsu/Sugi, Natsu/Wabi, Sugi/Shirin





	Garden of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Homophobia and murder. Don't worry, he doesn't die for real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has a nightmare.

Thunder boomed through the dark, perilous night. Two she-elves rode through the night in a carriage, trying to escape from the angry mob behind them. As they were about to escape them for good, they crashed into a downed tree. The she-elves fell from the carriage, dropping their crying newborn son onto the ground. The mob that was once far behind them started to gain upon them. Since the carriage was broken, all they could do now was run and find refuge. The first she-elf picked up her child and ran beside her wife as fast as she could. Though, they weren't fast enough. They reached a house nearby and banged on the door.

"Please, let us in!" The first she-elf pleaded.

"They'll kill us and our baby! Please don't let us die!" Her wife begged. But no one answered. The people in the house were asleep, and the mob began to get closer and closer to them. All they could do was hold each other's hands and hope that heaven let them in.

"Kill the witches!" The mob leader demanded.

"Love between two women is forbidden! Send them to hell!" One of the mobbers screeched.

"Make them pay for their sins!" Another mobber yelled. All that could be heard through the night was the terrified and pained screams of the she-elves as they were burnt to death, the crying of their now orphaned child, and the pounding booming of the thunder overhead. Once the killing was over, all that was left was their child. One of the mobbers took him in their hands.

"..What do we do with him?" They asked.

"Dispose of him properly. He and his kind don't belong here," The mob leader instructed. The mobber nodded and looked down at the baby. He looked so miserable. He was a defenseless orphan whose parents were killed in a hate crime.

The mobber felt guilty and empathetic but they knew that defying the leader would get them killed. With a sigh, they walked into the nearby alleyway and lied the boy on the ground before pulling out a dagger. They held it above the boy who now stopped crying and gave a smile. He thought he was safe. He thought he was going to be ok. That was far from the truth. The mobber shed a tear and closed their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, little one. Please, forgive me. I didn't have a choice," They sobbed, thrusting the dagger into the baby's chest. Everything went dark for a moment. The screams of a woman made Natsu jolt from his sleep, panting with fear. His wings stood on end, and he looked around his room. It was all just a dream. His mothers were still alive, and so was he. He gave a sigh of relief and lied back down. He reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time. Six-twenty O'clock. To get his mind off the dream, he climbed out of bed and came out of his room to walk around, using his phone for a light.

He walked through the living room and ran his hand on the couch, he walked into the kitchen and suddenly paused when his stomach gave a low rumble. He went over and opened up the fridge, looking through what foods there were. There was milk, eggs, whipped cream, leftover chicken, shredded cheese, bologna, watermelon, a pack of raspberries, a half-eaten piece of cake, leftover Chinese food, Plenty of condiments, butter, Soda, and tea. He decided to take the shredded cheese and ate it as he walked back into the living room to play on his phone.

After a while, he put back the cheese and walked back upstairs to go back to sleep. When he woke up, the sun beamed through his window, and the smell of breakfast wafted into his room through the half-open door. He climbed from bed and walked downstairs to join his parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning, firefly!" His first mother, Hazakura greeted, walking over to kiss his cheek.

"Breakfast'll be ready in just a sec, kiddo. Take a seat!" His second mother, Cassiopea chirped, pulling up a chair for him. He sat down and pulled up his chair, idly tapping his fingers on the table. Cassi walked over to the table and put a plate of pancakes, bacon, toast, and a croissant in front of him. She also put a fork and a cup of tea beside the plate. Natsu started on the pancakes and croissant first.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Kura quizzed. Natsu nodded in reply, biting off another piece of his croissant.

"Well, that's good!" She chirped. "Y'know, I heard that Alex was having a small little get-together in honor of the new-coming spring. Did you wanna go?"

The elf perked up at the name of his best friend and guardian. He'd been meaning to spend more time with him. He nodded in reply at Kura's question.

"The party starts at one. Are you sure you want to go?" Kura questioned. Natsu nodded again, finishing up the rest of his toast and sipping his tea.

"Well, you have plenty of time to get ready. You can take your tea with you upstairs," Cassi said, taking the dirty dishes off the table to wash them. Natsu put his own dishes in the sink before going upstairs to get ready for the party. He slipped out of his pajamas and into a pastel yellow overalls outfit with a pink bandana and pink converses.

He brushed his hair to give it a bit more fluff and put in a bun before checking the time. It was twelve-thirty. He quickly texted Alex and grabbed his headphones, sprinting back downstairs. He told Alex to pick him up since he didn't know where the party would be at. Alex said that he'd be over in less than ten minutes with a smiling cat emoji. Natsu smiled and decided to pack a small bag with a bottle full of tea, a notebook, two pencils, and his headphones. He'd use his notebook to communicate easier among the partygoers. 

After some time, Cassi came up to tell him that Alex was here to pick him up. He gathered his things, went downstairs, and opened the door.

"Have fun, firefly!" Kura waved. Natsu grinned and headed out the door. He hopped in the passenger seat of Alex's jeep and buckled himself in.

"Hey, Natsu!" He greeted, kissing his cheek. Natsu blushed and gave a small wave. Alex grinned and drove out of the driveway and off to the party.

"You're really gonna love the party, Natsu. Everyone's gonna be there," Alex grinned. Natsu wasn't always one for parties, but as long as his friends would be there, he'd be okay. But he was concerned about something. He was scared that there'd also be people he didn't know at the party. He didn't know how they'd think of him or if they'd like him or not. Alex gave a quick glance towards him, noticing his troubled expression.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. Natsu didn't know how to answer, so he stayed still.

"Worried about the party?" He guessed. Natsu gave a small nod.

"It'll be okay, I promise. See? we're already here," He reassured, pulling up into the parking lot, turning off the car, and unbuckling himself from his seat. Alex got out of the car and went over to Natsu's side to let him out. After closing the doors, they began to walk to the park. Natsu could already hear the joyful commotion of the party even from how far he and Alex were. Alex held his hand, prompting a blush from the winged elf and giving him a small smile.

"You look adorable today," He complimented. "Pastel really suits you."

Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully, returning a soft smile to him. A few minutes later, they walked into the park where they were greeted by their deer centaur friend, Ajisai.

"Hey, you made it!" He chirped. "Come, join us! We've been waiting to start since you left."

Natsu and Alex followed Ajisai through the park, talking about how they've been and what they've been up to.

"How's your mum, Alex?" Aji inquired.

"She's okay. she beat me at Street Fighter last night," Alex answered.

"Again? Dude, you have got to get your game up. You can't just keep losin' to your mum," The cervitaur chuckled.

"Eh, I let her win anyway," He shrugged.

"That's alright," He grinned. "How bout' you, Natsu? How've you been?" 

Natsu gave a thumbs up. Aji gave him a grin.

"Good!" He cheered, walking into the park where the others were. Everyone was gathered around a large table filled with food, games, and decorations. There were colorful streamers on the cherry blossom trees and on the trees near the playground. Aji got their attention with a whistle.

"Look who I found!" He chirped. The Tsundoku and Momji triplets went over to greet them when they came to the table.

"Alex! Natsu! long time, no see!" Wabi chirped.

"What've you two been up to? We haven't seen you since school went out!" Sabi cheered.

"Good to see you both again," Sugi grinned.

"


End file.
